Midnight Pomegranate
by TheSentimentalDeviant
Summary: She was his best friend, and he let her down. It was all his fault. He just wasn't strong enough. And she had to suffer for it. How could she ever forgive him? Rin blames himself when Shiemi is raped and it seems like nothing will ever seem okay again. Will Rin ever be forgiven? And will he ever find a way to help? Dedicated to The Amber Raven
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Don't trust me

Thunder roiled in the darkening night sky as their weapons clashed, the two sparring teens too focused to exchange words—only blows.

Cerulean flames reflected in Moriyama Shiemi's eyes as she quickly summoned a shield of entwining undergrowth. Despite the added aid of Nii-chan, her spritely green familiar, Shiemi was beginning to feel the effects of the long, difficult fight. Her figure visibly drooped with weariness and fatigue, but still she persevered through the shear will to become stronger—and, well, that added bonus helped to motivate her…

Meanwhile, Okumura Rin grinned, enjoying himself. The blonde was getting better. _That's a certainty, _Rin thought. She no longer ran pointlessly about the terrain in a futile attempt to escape his blue fire. She held her ground now, occasionally sprinting or leaping away from the untamed energy of Satan's spawn.

As of the moment, she was desperately holding up against his flames, and he instantly recognized that she was wearing down. Rin may not have been book-smart, or even common sense-smart for that matter, but he was aware enough in battle to take notice of certain things, especially when it came to friends. And right now, Rin knew that since the blonde was no longer daring to counterattack as she'd tentatively ventured to before, that must mean she was nearing the end of her limits.

"So much the better for me!" he cried.

After all, it was all a matter of time for him. From the very beginning, Rin knew that the would-be Tamer couldn't beat him at her current level. _Don't get me wrong_, he silently amended, suddenly ashamed of his egotistic thoughts, _she's still a great sparring partner. Shiemi's really strong. In fact, she's held out longer than I expected…_

He respected Shiemi deeply, for even though she was running off the last dregs of her stamina, her protective shield was a complex pattern of hardy wood that did not burn nor break easily, and Rin silently praised her for this. However, that alone wouldn't cut it should Rin actually decide to use his _Kurikara _sword.

And, well, that was precisely what he planned on doing. Why drag this out any longer than it had to be? It was only a matter of time, and after all, he shrugged, this was just a practice fight in order for them to do just that—practice in order to get stronger. And it had been a great workout.

"Time to cut it short though." Rin's deep blue eyes flashed mischievously and he reached behind him to draw his sleek blade, just as the first few drops of unheeded rain began to fall. He gripped the weapon in full preparation to swing.

A breathless gasp was abruptly heard in the distance, but not by the two Exwires. The lone figure, hidden in the dark atop the clock tower, had been previously sitting dully there, bored out of his mind as he observed the fight below. But now, the persona leaned forward rapt with attention and sudden piqued interest at the prospect of the _Kurikara _sword being drawn from its sealing scabbard. The single-membered audience sat on edge and bit his thumbnail anxiously as he watched sapphire flames bloom on the silver blade glinting in the moonlight.

The sudden echo of the clock tower's ending hour toll startled Shiemi from her concentration on Rin. But then she hastily returned her attention back to her surroundings once she realized she had no idea where Rin even was.

"Shiemi, sorry!" She heard a voice shout, and the poor girl raised her head in surprise to witness the previously missing boy hovering in the sky feet above her head, the glare of his blue inferno finally registering in her mind at the last minute as he came crashing through the air towards her.

Too shocked to move, Shiemi sat there stupidly, unable to dodge as her barrier shattered uselessly around her. Rin's brute strength and heat from the flames easily rendered it to ashes. When these flakes fluttered in the wind that washed about her, the would-be Tamer then realized the lost hope of winning the battle.

In that same moment she accepted it with great sportsmanship and honor, knowing that she would only get stronger from the loss. Shiemi sighed in disappointment. All the same, she had lost the bet, and now it was time to pay up the consequences. She thought back to the conversation she'd had with the demon boy previous to the duel.

"_R-Rin," she'd stuttered nervously, refusing to avoid eye contact with aforementioned boy. She blushed, in spite of the fact that Rin's back was to her._

_Shiemi had gathered up the courage to attempt to improve her fighting skills at last. Enough was enough. She had decided after a few too many defeats on her side in recent battles with relatively low-grade demons to do something about her weaknesses in order to be able to fully participate in fights. Shiemi wanted to be able to back up friends and_ not_ sit in the background uselessly while they did all the fighting and protecting. _

_Despite her trepidation at asking Rin for help, she'd figured he'd be the best person to train with—she hadn't known anyone too well to have them assist her in this way. Besides, everyone she _did _know who would take the time to train would go soft on her._

_Rin had turned to look at her in pleasant surprise at her utterance, giving her his full attention, a light of curiosity sparking in his royal blue eyes. He hadn't seemed to take notice of her inner turmoil at that moment. "Shiemi? What is it?"_

Rin wouldn't go soft on me, _Shiemi had thought_. _Rin would understand and take it easy enough on her, but challenge her without holding back too much. He was the only logical person to ask._

And, well, Yuki-chan's busy off doing errands and a mission or two.

_She'd flushed a deeper shade of red at the thought of Yukio. Shiemi was shy, and she constantly cursed herself for being so, but that hadn't deterred her desire to get stronger. So she had pursed her lips stubbornly in rebellion at her abashed nature and bowed her head abruptly in order to hide her strained expression._

"_I want you to help me get stronger! Will you train with me?!" Er, she hadn't meant to shout, but she was just so caught up in her feelings she didn't really notice._

_Rin had stared at her in amazement, but had soon enough found himself smiling gently at her. "Sure."_

_The blonde's head had perked up at that, and she'd met his eyes at last. She had squeaked at the expression she'd found that appeared soon afterwards on his face._

"_Of course," Rin had added. He was going to feel terrible for doing this later, but for now Rin had wanted to have some fun with this while he was at it. "There is a price."_

"_H-huh? W-what price is that? I can get you some herbs for cooking or something…if that's what you want…" Shiemi had stammered, confused._

"_Nah, as tempting as that is…I want to make a bet."_

"_A bet?"_

"_Yeah. If you win, you get to take me to the carnival. But if you lose…" An ominous look had unexpectedly loomed over his face. "_Then you have to give me a foot rub._"_

_She'd shivered at the words, but it wasn't so bad a proposition. After all, it couldn't be so terrible to massage someone's feet. And Rin's couldn't possibly be _too _horrible…_

_Of course, it would be so fun to take Rin to the carnival and eat cotton candy and ride on the amusement park rides…_

_It hadn't really occurred to her that the rascal probably set it up so that he got an award either way. However, Rin had made the deal so that it was a more pleasant award to share the fun between them should she win and so Shiemi'd overlook that fact. Besides, she'd always wanted to go to a carnival while there were other people around, but she couldn't possibly go alone. And anyways, had she known what Rin's plan was, or heard his guilty thoughts, she would have forgiven him with ease. She was _mostly_ in this for the training…_

"Well, it would've been nice to win and go to that carnival, but that's okay. I got a lot out of today's fight," the girl bespoke to herself. "I hope his feet aren't that terrible."

Just as she was wearily brought back to reality and wondering where on Earth Rin had gone, she had the bad luck of looking up too late and spotting the white-shirted chest that quickly pinned her back to the mud. They each grunted in pain at the fall that had them tangled in each others' limbs.

"Ouch…"

"Ow…"

Shiemi felt the uncomfortable sensation of sinking into the ground, the mud staining her clothes and getting her filthy head to toe. The blonde was slightly irritated that Rin should have caused this dilemma, but she was prepared to forgive him just the same (as always). After all, it was an accident, right?

Too easily these idle thoughts slipped away when she realized their close proximity, and all the penalties that came with that fact, such as the way her senses oddly tingled, hyperaware of his very presence.

His chest pressed against hers, and Shiemi could feel his heart hammering against her own frantic one. Her breathing increased dramatically; it seemed as if his chest was crushing hers now, but strangely, she didn't mind...

She shook her head forcefully at the insane thoughts, her skull knocking into something. It was then she noticed how his bare arms boxed in her head—and how one of his knees happened to land in between her legs when his knee brushed hers in response. This pose made her blush. Usually, just the idea of someone being so close down _there _would make her squirm quite uncomfortably, but her limbs were trapped, and she couldn't move.

The blonde felt warm breath on her face that made her shiver peculiarly. Rin's face was so utterly _close _to hers. She could see every detail in his dark sapphire eyes and count the black lashes, graze his expressive lips—

She was blushing even more heavily then, her mind scrambling for her to say something, _something_. Something to divert the awkwardness of their positions, to get rid of the blushes that steadily consumed both of their faces in a rush of full comprehension of the situation.

"R-Rin…?" Shiemi finally managed to stammer out, somewhat frustrated that her voice came out so weak and choked-sounding. Not that she could help it. Her hormones were screaming at her, something she had rarely, if ever, experienced before. The girl's eyes widened slightly at wonderment for her emotions—that her instincts wanted for Shiemi to stay this way beneath the dark-haired Exwire, staring up at his blue eyes and take in his natural scent of musk, the sweet odor of ashes and something all-together _good _that she just couldn't really name. She wanted to stay that way forever beneath him. However, these thoughts were not rational, and not only that, but she felt the stiffness of her friend's muscles above and panicked slightly at the probability that he was uncomfortable with their closeness in a way she wasn't—that he didn't like being near to her like that at all. In order to confirm this suspicion, her eyes searched his face for any hint that affirmed her despairs.

"Rin?" Her silvery eyebrows pulled together in distress.

Rin quietly looked down at her. He wasn't quiet out of calmness, that was for damn sure. He was spinning, his mind all jumbled and confused at the situation on their hands. At her timid voice he managed to gain the rationality to make himself move away from her.

Goddammit! He had just made things incredibly awkward for them. And poor Shiemi—the girl had been trapped underneath Rin like a prisoner who wanted nothing more than to escape his clutches, and he had just sat there like an idiot. She was probably disgusted with him now; it was obvious from the way she had stood up so fast and stayed as far away as possible from him. Her nervous fidgeting rang true on his conscience, and he guiltily scratched the back of his head, at a loss for words, those of apology or comfort escaping him, and he damned himself for this.

"Erm…" he muttered, not sure where to start or how to express himself.

An awkward silence passed between them, both unwilling to express in words what had just taken place. It tormented the poor boy, really. It killed Rin to see that the girl he cared for was uncomfortable in a way he was not, and altogether it made him feel horrible and foolish in a way he'd never felt before.

"Rin, you idiot! You cheated!" Shiemi's words took him by surprise and he stared at her, confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You cheated! You're so mean, Rin!" she accused, pausing for deep breath. "You're supposed to train me, not overpower me! Hmph!" The petite girl huffed and crossed her arms, turning up her nose for emphasis.

Rin, still overwhelmingly confused to speak, simply stared at Shiemi, his creased eyebrows pleading for understanding at her unexpected behavior. He searched her face for any sign, any clue, to what she was talking about. The only result was the stubbornness that he so loved hardening her eyes, the angry checkmarks for eyebrows conveying frustration, and the slight flare to her nostrils, all obvious indicators of her suddenly bad mood.

But then what caught his gaze was the way one small corner of her mouth turned up in a good-humored smile and the obvious wink she aimed at him.

Rin let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. She was distracting him and perhaps herself from the prospect of discussing the unwanted subject of their fall, and he gave a gentle grin in return. She softened at the expression, which made his chest feel funny.

He ignored the sensation, smirking playfully. "I really wanted that foot rub. Ha, better prepare yourself for the fungus down _there_."

She sniffed haughtily and a discontented expression shown on her usually sweet face. "But I really wanted to go to the carnival! Come on, Rin! That's no fair!"

The dark-haired Exwire laughed smugly at her comment. "It's not my fault I won the bet. And well, I already agreed to going to the carnival with you before this, so that option wasn't valid anyways."

"But aren't you the one who suggested it…?"

He snorted, pouting irritably. "Yeah, so? Calling me an idiot?"

"Huh…?" She seemed at a loss for words.

Good humor returned to Rin at this display, and he steadily took notice of the rain that had long before drenched them both.

Shiemi followed his gaze and glanced down at her soaked self, moaning, or rather whimpering, at the tragic state of her school uniform.

"My mom is going to be mad at me…" she said dejectedly as she reached into her pocket and searched for her key that "magically" bridged her home to the school. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, tears welling up thickly in her eyes. "I must've left my key at cram school!"

"That's okay, I have mi—" His sentence was cut off as he felt around in his back pocket for his key, but found to his dismay that it wasn't indeed there. So then the dark-haired teen began to turn his jeans' pockets inside-out, only to find them empty as well.

_What the hell? I knew for a fact that they were in there before!_

"Yeah, never mind. I lied. I lost mine too I guess. Shit," he sighed angrily. "Guess you could always wait in my dorm," Rin added half-heartedly, the cold precipitation already ruining his mood.

"Oh, could I? Would that be okay, Rin?"

The Exwire started slightly at this, but then shook off his surprise at gazing into her blue-green orbs and finding that she was desperate. He grinned at her then, and they trudged heavily in their wet clothes to his empty dorm room, which was on the opposite side of the campus.

The mysterious figure followed.

* * *

Disclaimer: _Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)-_Kazue Kato

Hey guys. So. Here it is. I put it back online after finally editing it a bit. Though now, it's not a one-shot but more a series of parts (chapters really) that fit together...basically just cut apart the original one-shot and put them into bits and pieces to post one at a time so it's a little cleaner to read. Also, I tried to tone down my purple prose style. I still need to work on my superfluous sentence writing, but otherwise I thought it decent enough to read and be able to follow along now. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: What hurts the most

Once safely inside the warm building, Rin began to contemplate their current sopping states. It wouldn't be fair for him to change and for Shiemi to remain in her thoroughly soaked clothes. However, he knew should they stay in their drenched attire, they could possibly become ill. So, the raven-haired demon pondered his options carefully, knowing full well that once one decision was made, there was no going back on it.

So, it wasn't until a little while later when he decided it would be better to risk the embarrassment of sharing his clothes with her if it meant avoiding pneumonia.

"Shiemi," he began, his tail twitching nervously as he did so.

"Hmm?" she replied, her voice filled with innocence that made Rin regret what he was going to ask of her.

He swallowed hard and blushed. "Um, I think it'd be better for our health that we change clothes. You can borrow mine, so… I'll go get them!"

As Rin spun around to retrieve the clothing, Shiemi attempted to speak, though he could tell that she was blushing heavily and was extremely abashed. The blonde was trying to protest.

"No, really, I don't wanna get you sick. It's better that we get dry and warm." And then he was gone, presumably digging through his dresser drawers searching for suitable clothing for them both. He did this while Shiemi waited agitatedly outside.

In his room, Rin shuffled around while attempting to find comfortable or warm clothes for himself and smaller apparel for the shorter Shiemi. The latter of these wishes was much more difficult to fulfill when he realized that he had taken any collection of smaller clothing or stretchy garments for exercise to the laundry and was currently washing them.

Rin growled at himself in frustration. _Dammit_, he thought. _Why me?_ The teenager scratched at his scalp, willing himself to find an alternative attire for the girl waiting outside to wear.

"Ah, to hell with it. She'll wear this and like it. Hopefully it'll fit," Rin conceded, snatching the biggest shirt he could find.

At last, the boy had found, um, appropriate clothing for them, selecting a T-shirt and a pair of ripped sweatpants for himself and a large long-sleeved shirt and nice thick socks for her.

Shiemi reddened even more at the sight of her outfit, along with Rin.

He scratched the back of his neck apologetically. "It was the best I could find for you."

Shiemi shook her head, smiling. "No, no, it's fine. What you're doing is sweet, Rin. You're a great friend."

He dipped his head in attempt to hide his tomato-tinted face. "Nah…I'm just…" he mumbled incoherently.

"Um, I'll go change in the bathroom." She jogged off.

Rin pushed a pale hand through his shaggy locks anxiously before he, too, quickly went to swap his clothing. He locked his door to Yukio's and his bedroom and hurriedly changed, stumbling a few times at endeavoring to pull on his pants or socks. When he accomplished this, he pursed his lips in anticipation and reached for his doorknob.

To his immense surprise, Shiemi was waiting for him when he opened the door, and, however, was too close and so he accidentally hit her smack backwards.

"Ow, ow, ow…" she mumbled. The petite thing rubbed at her forehead to soothe the pain.

Rin muttered a string of curses as he finally got to gaze at _her_, realizing that the shirt didn't cover up as much as he'd originally thought. If Shiemi didn't stand up completely straight, he could see a glimpse of her underwear.

Which, of course, was showing now.

_Dammit, Rin! Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look!_

As he failed to do this, he helped her up with a reach of his hand and pulled her up. He did this as he ahem, _attempted_, to cover his eyes with one hand. When she was completely standing once more, he removed it warily.

Shiemi thanked him for his kindness and began to walk forward to the stairway. He followed suit, giving her a once over for what he told himself was to check for wounds, but that purpose was quickly abandoned as he found none and yet continued to scan her.

Rin's socks sagged about her ankles, making them seem slimmer and he fought hard not to stare at her nearly half-naked appearance. He failed to keep his eyes off of her, though, and soon came to indulge himself in finding cute little details about the shy female Exwire, such as the way the shirt drooped about her shoulders or how her sleeves hid her small hands. The boy licked his lips subconsciously at her bare neck, revealed now because of the fact that her platinum hair was pulled back into a bouncy high ponytail. He then remembered that he had lent her his silver clip to tie back her sopping bangs, and so yanked on her wrist to prompt her to turn around for him to better see her glowing face, a shiny blush alighting about her features.

But then what really made time freeze were her eyes, which were a wonderful mixture of liquid silver, frigid jade and clear blue. They were sparkling now in the fluorescent lights, tilted to fully absorb the brightness of them so as to gaze up at him.

"Rin…?" she asked, her voice like a clear, but soft piano note.

Her pretty, thin pale eyebrows pulled together, somewhat ruining the illusion in Rin's mind, causing him to focus on the moment in reality.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and released her. He shadowed his face with his disheveled bangs, pretending to readjust the towel atop his head with one hand, and stalked away to his shared bedroom, knowing she'd follow him and warm up in there instead of at the kitchen stove downstairs like they'd originally planned.

This is where they sat, curled up in borrowed blankets, sipping contentedly at their mugs of hot water and steaming tea.

"Do you think…that maybe, um…that this weekend we could go to the carnival?" Shiemi ventured to ask, and Rin snickered good-naturedly at her attempt. But finding himself the object of attention and coming to full comprehension of what she had asked, he stiffened, unsure of how to answer.

He shrugged, trying to act aloof. "Uh-huh. Y-Yeah. That'd be cool."

She smiled brilliantly at this. Rin found himself mimicking her.

They continued on to talk about school, Shiemi's garden and mother, Yukio, and of many other small things. Occasionally, though, they would pause to glance out at the grey world out the window and silently collect their thoughts. At one point, on the other hand, an awkward moment followed after the blonde's comment of thanks for the shelter and clothing. This ensued for an abnormally long time on Rin's part, so it was finally broken when the bashful Shiemi spoke once more.

"Is there something the matter, Rin?"

"No," he muttered heatedly, more to himself than her. Dammit, he couldn't say his perverted thoughts of her out loud now!

She flushed, shifting slightly in her blankets. She seemed apologetic. "I'm sorry. Did I do something or say something wrong? This is the first time I've worn a boy's clothes. I guess I'm just not used to it. I'm sorry."

Rin shook his head. "No, no, you're fine. In fact, this isn't the first time I've lent a girl my shirt or anything. Yeah, just ask Izumo. She'll tell you. Of course, she wasn't wearing much, so it wasn't like I had much of a choice…"

Then he realized what he'd just said and mentally damned himself.

_Shit! Why did I just say that?! Dammit!_

And he could see its effects were devastating towards Shiemi, as she hunkered down low in her blankets, blushing madly, her brows scrunched heavily together. And when she peered up to glance out the window, her eyes shone with tears.

"That's not what I meant! I mean, I did mean it! I mean, ah, dammit! Shiemi, what I meant was that it isn't what it sounds like, trust me! I just…" he faltered as she stayed silent for a moment.

Her expression was completely false and wrong as she turned back to smile at him, closed-lipped.

"It's okay, Okumura-kun. I'm gonna go wash up in the bathroom. Then I have to go. So, I guess see ya!"

"Shiemi, wait! Wait, dammit!"

But it was already too late, for she'd disentangled herself from her blankets before him and already had a good head start ahead of him.

Rin didn't stop though. He shouted after her, cursing all the while.

"Shiemi! _Wait! _Wait for me! Let me explain! _Hey!_"

"Just-just let me be, Rin!" she hiccupped.

"No! Listen to me!" he refused.

Rin was very fast now from all of his extra training, not to mention that he wasn't exactly completely human either. He was gaining ground on her little by little and tensed himself for an opening to catch her.

At the last possible second Shiemi's foot caught in her too-large sock and she tripped. He took the chance and dived after her small form, landing a tad sloppily on top of her. Rin swiftly grabbed hold of her wrists and pinned her knees together with his own as he leaned over her.

"Shiemi just listen to me for one second and…"

He trailed off. He silently watched a bauble of clear liquid fall through the air and to the floor between them, a pained expression pinching his face. His eyes traced the curving tears that flowed steadily down the contours of Shiemi's upturned face, her cheeks pink with shame, her eyes squeezed shut to block out the sight of him. Her attempt to stifle the gasping sobs issuing from her gaping mouth.

"Let me go…please, Rin, just let me go…" The words shook as they left her lips.

For some reason, he found himself obeying her, pulling back slowly off of her. And for a minute or an hour or for a time, he didn't know how long, they just sat there, her crying softly on the ground, he staring stunned at her, unsure of what to say or do.

Only when she managed to stand up and make a break for the bathroom and proceed to slam the door did the spell over Rin break and he was able to move.

He rocketed to the door, stumbling as he did so. _Just another step!_

Rin caught himself in time, so close as to have the bathroom door slammed too close to his face. He ignored the smarts that stung down from his forehead to his chin.

Rin rapped several times, hard, on the door.

"Leave me alone!" Shiemi snapped, though her voice was muffled and choked with sobs.

"Shiemi! Listen to me, please! I'm sorry! Please come out! I'm really sorry! Please!" Rin begged.

"No! I'm not coming out! Just leave me be, Rin! Just…just…" she trailed off, or rather broke off due to her sobs and cries.

Shiemi wasn't one to usually cry, and when she did, she usually kept her tears in check well enough. And so Rin knew that he'd hurt her horribly and was at that point willing to rip out his heart and bleed for her, he felt so terrible and guilt-ridden and shameful of himself.

"Shiemi! Shiemi! Open the door or I'm knocking it down! I'm gonna count to three…" he panicked.

"Just leave me alone." Her voice was quieter now. He had to strain his pointed ears to hear her. "Leave me alone. I hate you. Leave me alone."

She was broken. He had hurt her. She wanted to hurt him. To break him, too.

And now he had. She had disheartened him. It had only taken three words, words that burned like the fire that couldn't hurt him—she had reopened scars of childhood, and suddenly he resented her for it.

"_I hate you." _Just those three words she had spoken, and already he felt defeated and so very alone and helpless.

He left.

* * *

When the silence and inaction on his end was realized by Shiemi, she sobbed harder. He'd given up on her, and that hurt. The girl was fragile, but stubborn. Didn't he know that? Didn't he realize that?

Maybe not. She doubted him now, especially because of his comment about Izumo. It bothered her that he used her name familiarly like he did with her, but what was worse was that he'd insinuated that he'd seen her naked or something. She wasn't so sure she had misunderstood him after all, despite all her hoping and praying.

_It really does explain why though that she was being so nice to him after everyone found out he was the offspring of Satan._

She bit her lip, hiccupping. She clutched at her chest where her heart ached and throbbed painfully. She wanted to die right now.

_I hate you._

The blonde sobbed harder.

* * *

_Ao no Exorcist/ Blue Exorcist-_Kazue Kato

Hey, this was a very quick edit on this part of the story, so I apologize if it doesn't flow quite as nice. At first I contemplated naming it "What if it makes you sad," but decided that didn't fit quite as well as "What hurts the most." By the way, all of my chapters/ "parts" are named after songs that I think go along well enough with the part of the story or allude/foreshadow to a future event in the story. So either way, I guess. Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Something

The silhouette of a person had watched with interest at the whole little scene that had played out between the girl and boy, toying with the stolen keys in his hand.

_Okumura Rin, you're so very interesting._

The figure bit at his thumbnail, thinking. He had taken the _Kamikakushi _keys easily while Satan's son had been distracted by the human girl. From there it was just improvisation, watching said half-demon and girl from a distance and trying to come up with a way to goad the teenaged boy into a fight with him. Other than the excitement over the power the boy gained when he drew the _Koumaken_ sword, the fight between the Okumura boy and the human girl was utterly boring. He'd almost given up when it'd started raining and the two retreated indoors, but on further investigation, he'd uncovered a particular weakness that the teen boy had. He had grinned to himself then, ready to make his next move and carry out his sinister scheme. It was simple enough, his new plan. He'd gathered enough information from those soap operas he'd watched on human television to know what was going on between the two teens. He also knew how to attract Okumura's attention and to crush the girl, whom he'd gathered to be named Shiemi and a very weak human indeed. It was curious and strange to him as to why Okumura would choose to have such a useless human as his friend.

He shrugged.

Oh well.

"This should be fun. Especially toying with that girl. Heh."

A smirk played on his lips as he silently accessed the bathroom through the window.

* * *

Had Shiemi not been preoccupied with her confusing emotions, she might've sensed that she was being watched. For instance, the hairs on the back of her neck would have stood up, and she'd feel that primal instinctive fear to run, fight, or hide. If not that, then she would've heard the long fingernails prying open the window on the opposite side, felt the night breeze and storm brewing outside and investigated the source at a moment's notice. However, this was not the case, and so she was ultimately frightened out of her mind when she discovered she was no longer alone in the bathroom.

The figure had tapped his booted foot once to gain her attention and she then noticed that on closer inspection, someone was standing in front of her, and that, as she averted her gaze upwards, she remembered whom this person, or rather demon, was.

Amaimon stood over her, completely calm save for the restrained spark of excitement and perhaps insanity in his eyes.

The poor girl gave a frightened shriek at his horribly unexpected appearance and tried to crawl away from him, scared to the point of hyperventilating. Shiemi knew he was watching her with growing disgust at her pathetic attempt to escape. She glanced over her shoulder to see just how far she'd made it away from him, convinced that if only she were far enough away—

But then he was no longer standing, but instead, simultaneously flipping her onto her back and pinning her down, kneeling over her, his pallid face looming too close to hers. He leaned in even closer, to Shiemi's immediate horror, only to whisper terribly in her ear. She cringed as he did so, the tears pouring out faster then.

"_Do you remember me?"_

"Y-You…" Her voice was tight in her throat. She was so scared. She was shaking so much and couldn't stop. _Oh, please, someone…help!_

_If only—if only I can get away—no. I can't. I need help. I can't fight him! Someone, help me please! I'm not strong enough! _

The green-haired demon reached forward and clenched her silvery bangs in his fist, knocking aside her borrowed hair clip. The Earth King yanked her head savagely back, looking at her with the coldest face. Her eyes closed in anguish and her thoughts turned desperate. Oh, if only someone could help!

And then she thought, _wasn't _there someone who could help her?

…_Rin, can you save me…? _Her eyes peeped open, a last hope shining in her wet orbs. She threw her head to the side in an attempt to throw off Amaimon's hand, a last effort to escape. She flinched when the demon slapped her as hard as it seemed he could, leaving a red welt across her cheek and a couple of sore loose teeth. So much for that.

_Please! Forgive me—I need you, Rin! I can't do this alone! You're the only one who can help me—as my friend who I can always trust. Just please _help _me_, Rin_!_

It didn't matter how things were between the two Exwires at that moment—Rin had always been her friend, would always be her friend. That wouldn't change. It was because he had always been there for her, to save her, to help her, to make her laugh, to make her smile. Even when she'd cried, been hurt, he'd been there to try and make it better. Every spare memory she'd had of him, he was there like sunshine and warmth and hope. Rin was her good friend, a friend she could confide in and trust. Despite their circumstances now, she still saw him as thus. And she would always count on him to save her and be her hero.

Now despair shone in her pale eyes as they wavered with blinding salt tears and fear for what was to come.

_Rin, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

Shiemi took the deepest breath she could manage and screamed at the top of her lungs, "RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!"

The Earth King laughed maniacally, causing Shiemi to cower. His warm breath buffeted the sensitive skin behind her ear and down her soft neck, making her shiver and temporarily stopping her frightened shaking.

"He's not coming. Not for you. Save your breath, little human."

"No…" she sobbed. "No…he can't…"

"Yes…you'll feel much better to accept it. Why do you humans always create false hopes for yourselves? It's pointless and it makes me _sick._" Amaimon's normally emotionless voice dipped down a few octaves in anger at the last word, and this prompted a fighting reaction from the girl beneath him, who began to struggle futilely against the demon's gargantuan strength. It was a half-hearted attempt at best, and he told her so, too.

"You stood no chance against me when you weren't exhausted like you are now. You stand less of a chance now. You don't even have the energy to summon your familiar." He paused here, seeming to contemplate something amusing. "Though I find it intriguing that you should use my affinity. In which case, you would find that I could turn every little trick you had up your sleeve against you. But perhaps your abilities are of use yet to me? Maybe I could suck up your soul and steal your powers—" She twisted savagely at this "—or I could make you my Queen. Hmm…yes…this would certainly be an interesting idea. I just might consider it. But first I would need to Mark you as mine so that your soul would belong to me and me alone." Amaimon leered at her dangerously at this new development, stilling her in her thrashing.

After a few moments of her ceased movements, she quietly asked, "What do you want? You want something from Rin, don't you? What do you need me for? Why can't you leave me alone? Leave _him_ alone!"

This caused the demon prince to pause, creasing his small eyebrows in deep thought. "My, so many questions! Why, I need you for my plans to get to Okumura-kun. However, you certainly are an interesting piece of work. Hmm…what should I do with you?"

But then he answered his own question after a moment. "Oh, I know!" His look darkened and contorted with evil mirth.

"_Let's have some fun, Shiemi."_

* * *

Rin sat in his room, his head buried in his hands. The hormonal teen was caught up in his web of complex emotions and he loathed himself for it. He hated himself, now, at the moment. He had hurt Shiemi badly, and she even said she hated him.

Unbeknownst to the boy, bits and flickers of his aggravated azure flames sparked here and there around him, tainting the air as he sat in self-pity. Had he known, he wouldn't have cared anyways. Everything was already a mess, and he couldn't even fix it, and life was being an absolute bitch to him.

He couldn't just explain himself away out of this. Rin knew better than that, and so did Shiemi. He was sorry and sad and didn't know how to convey these thoughts of grief and frustration to Shiemi, how much he wanted to make it up to her. But what was there he could do or say? It would be somewhat embarrassing to say outright that he was a virgin, but it wasn't like she'd believe him anyways. Would she believe his truth if he explained everything properly when she'd calm down enough to listen to him? He hoped so.

Then a new thought occurred to him. What if she didn't believe him? What if she never calmed down?

_What if they weren't friends anymore?_

"Shiemi…" he whispered, the name already faded into the evil night.

The half-demon closed his eyes in pain and silently fought against his overwhelming emotions.

* * *

_Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist-_Kazue Kato

Hey, decided to make this one a little shorter than the other previous cut parts. I edited this even faster than the last one, so again, apologies to those who read it and find mistakes or bad transitions or sentences that just don't make sense. Otherwise I named this chapter after "Something" by Escape the Fate. The first chapter I forgot to mention was named after "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3...yeah, it doesn't really fit in with the themes or plot I'm throwing out here. It was more of an exciting opening song...that and the title refers to the trust between Rin and Shiemi...sort of (just pretend it works, 'kay?)


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: Waking the Demon

She shivered in dread of what was to come next. It was especially grotesque to have him call her name familiarly.

When Amaimon shifted his position over her, Shiemi fought against his unbearable weight, hoping to thwart him as he attempted to re-balance himself, but it was of no use. He was so quick in his movements.

Now he had both of her arms pinned painfully above her head with his one hand and had both of his knees set on top of her legs, digging into them sharply.

"What are you doing…?!" Shiemi's eyes were wide now, and her tears hadn't yet ceased to flow.

"Why, I'm going to taste you. Now hold still, or this will be painful for you. I know weak humans like you aren't fond of pain."

"What…?" The demon's words were like shards of glass pushed into one ear and out the other, frightful and thought-stopping.

The blonde was at the very ends of her sanity and if pushed any further, she would fall over the edge.

The demon prince tugged her shirt up slowly, seeming to savor her torment at being slowly observed bottom to top, and him seeing more of her than anyone else had ever dared to before, which served to torture her even further. At last, when he had it over her head and off, he silently allowed his eyes to tour her surface.

As he reached her face, something in his memory suddenly procured the fact that what he was doing to this human girl would psychologically scar her for the rest of her life. This was probably worse than physically injuring her, in accordance to human standards at least. It made him somewhat curious as to how she'd react if she'd make it out of this alive, and then soon enough see him again.

The thought drove him to do the most terrible things to her.

He bent his head so as to test her sensitivity by licking her, feeling her whole body tense up and her breathing hitch. He grinned as he then used his nail to slice a shallow cut and taste her blood.

"Rin...! Rin!" she yelled frantically, which made Amaimon cackle animatedly at her sorrow.

The green-haired Earth King proceeded to whisper sickening and gut-wrenching things in her ear and she cried harder and harder when he kept his promises.

"Don't worry. It'll end eventually. That probably doesn't sound good from your point of view, but oh well. I'll prepare you for the pain. And after I'm done, I'm going to carve my name into your chest."

She thrashed at her bonds, but it was all in vain and she cried the loudest she'd ever dared to in her whole life.

* * *

Rin gritted his teeth. He wished that sound would go away and just let him be…

It had been a recurring sound, somewhat muted and annoying. It wouldn't let him have his peace, no matter how many times he thought it'd stop. It seemed that its sole purpose was to antagonize and torture him and it WOULD NOT STOP.

"Shut up!" he begged the noise, clamping his hands over his ears and shaking his head fiercely.

_Shiemi…Shiemi, I'm so sorry…! I'm sorry I hurt you! Just make the noise stop! Please! Shiemi!_

His reverie halted in its tracks in that very next moment because this time the sound was much louder and much more clearer and familiar. Rin listened carefully for the noise once more before realizing that it was someone's voice.

The sound was made again. A second later and Rin quickly concluded that it was Shiemi herself.

And at that sound, his whole being spontaneously combusted in his trademark blue fire and he was instantly _pissed. _He was losing control of himself as well, but he fought to keep a hold of his mind and flashed full speed to the bathroom.

Because Shiemi, _shy, fragile, wonderful, cute, hurt Shiemi_, was absolutely _sobbing _his name, begging for his help, and there came a deep, dark laugh that joined her cries and taunted her, and he instantly recognized it as filthy demon prince, Earth King Amaimon.

"That damned demon will pay for this!" the half-demon bellowed as he ran.

* * *

"RIN! RIN! RIN!RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIINNNNNNNNNN!"

Shiemi was hyperventilating and everything was fading fast and then everything was crystal clear and then everything was fading again. This process repeated itself as she finally reached her sanity limits, even as Amaimon licked her cream skin with a slimy tongue as he prepared to dig his sharp fingers into her, pulling off her panties.

"RIN, HELP ME! RIN! RIIIN!"

The green-haired demon plunged his pointed fingernails inside her forcefully, almost as if it were punishment for her screams it hurt so much. He twisted the digits, and she moaned against her will, much to her disgust. But Amaimon seemed absolutely infatuated with her reactions and soon after he became bored with simply drilling his fingers around inside of her, he pulled his hand away and absent-mindedly licked them, seeming to ponder over the different taste as he kept a firm hold on the girl.

Once he finished cleaning his fingers, he leaned forward and whispered something incoherently in her ear. Shiemi's expression took a turn for the worse at his news and she began to thrash violently. Amaimon merely laughed at the fact that he could elicit such a powerful action from the human and began to tug at the belt at his waist, ready to fulfill his last grotesque deed.

When Rin at last reached the bathroom, he prepared to kick the door in, and as he did so, completely lost himself at the horrible sight that met his eyes.

The green demon was lying on top of Shiemi, the shirt she'd borrowed cast aside and forgotten, leaving her completely naked. Numerous scratches continued to bleed on her, some shallow, and others dangerously deep, all smeared with thin films of saliva still visibly wet in the bathroom lighting. Much of her own blood was smeared in places where there were no scratches. Amaimon himself was currently unfastening the buttons on his dark, spotted pants.

"Rin…" Shiemi said his name in relief, but quietly, and she fainted as he growled, animalistic at the helplessness in her voice. Amaimon's eyes and grin widened in anticipation.

Rin peeled Amaimon off of Shiemi and launched him out the hall and down the stairs only to have him crash through the wall there and outside in the rain.

He could feel his eyes burn white from his anger and his face contort like that of a monster's as he followed Amaimon's trail outside and spotted him struggling to stand up.

"YES, YES! That was quite a punch you packed back there, Okumura!" The demon spat out the blood collecting in his mouth along with a couple of teeth. "MORE, MORE! LET US FIGHT! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Rin didn't have his sword, so he used his hands and elbows and knees and feet and head, everything to fight the disgusting fiend who opposed him. He was met with little resistance, and after a while, even when Amaimon was obviously unconscious, he continued to fight with a ferocity that reviled only his biological father's. No matter how many times Rin seemed to hit him, it didn't nearly satisfy him as much as he'd like—he had an unquenchable thirst for violence towards the Earth King and nothing he seemed to do quieted his rage. So he kept going, on and on, telling himself it was all for Shiemi, for his friend, for the only girl who'd ever had his heart and who was now lying unconscious and violated on his bathroom floor, a pool of blood slowly growing around her.

* * *

_Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist-Kazue Kato_

Well, this one was edited extremely fast as well, but I wanted to post this shorty anyways because I wanted to finish this up soon and I figured it was a good time. Plus, I wanted to let you all know that I am, in fact, ALIVE. Also the song for this particular part is "Waking the Demon" by Bullet for My Valentine. I know, I know, not very creative, but it was for the moment all I could come up with. I'm not promising anything, but the next name will be a little better than this one. Just bear with me here.

DERP.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Hearts Burst Into Fire

Yukio sighed as he pocketed one of his many keys that linked one completely opposite location to another that was sometimes perhaps thousands of miles away. He didn't really find this strange. It was the norm. In fact, it somewhat bored him at times. He guessed that's what being an Exorcist did to you.

At True Cross Academy, the storm he had predicted would travel over them without any damage done had apparently decided to stay and soak the world with its damned rain.

The younger Okumura twin hated the rain. It was a gloomy thing that he wouldn't care to be separated from. It was bitter and its touch of natural acid seemed to dig into his wounds. It coursed through his blood and to his brain, where it drudged up memories of photograph-like images of the funeral of Father Fujimoto. Rin was there, seemingly lost in thoughts…

Speaking of which…

His obnoxious older brother had mentioned something about training with Shiemi in the back area where no one would bother them, student or Exorcist. Yukio was, in fact, standing in that back area as of that moment, and so wondered where the half-demon and girl had gone.

He shrugged, somewhat annoyed with Rin for the thought of him teasing the poor girl in sparring matches. Rin had no right! No right at all…

Yukio sighed again, this time in an irritated tone. Did he feel this way with himself and his denial of his feelings for _her_, or did he feel this for Rin? He couldn't answer that question and so he wearily began his journey to his shared dorm without an umbrella. To distract himself from this misfortune, he allowed his thoughts to wonder at will, becoming inevitably lost in them almost immediately

…And so it might've been about two minutes or two hours or so later when the Exorcist heard the noises and Yukio had to stop for a moment to gather his senses and decide to investigate.

He broke into a swift sprint, the rain searing him as he went, but he didn't care.

_Those God awful screams…_

There was a flash of blue flame and instantly, Yukio knew Rin was involved, but he simultaneously knew those weren't his screams.

_What have you done, Rin?_

* * *

When he came upon the scene, Yukio had to hang back a few ways away from the horrifying event.

It wasn't so much as a fight as it was a torturing. He hardly recognized Amaimon, now unconscious presumably from the pain and terror of Rin.

Rin did not look as Yukio ever remembered. The only thing that gave it away was the brilliant blue flames. He could tell that his foolish brother had lost complete control from his feral expression and his distorted eyes. The most obvious clue though was the way his fire coursed around him, steady streams of it blowing outwards like a torch, whereas before they billowed out, brushing him like a flickering candle.

"I'd better notify Mephisto," Yukio muttered, still engrossed in the scene.

"That won't be necessary," a voice proclaimed from beside him.

Yukio turned his head to glance up at an amused and also grave Mephisto, who didn't so much as look back down at him, as he usually would have to smirk or give a small hoot of laughter. It spoke lengths of how serious Mephisto was about this particular incident.

"I'm already here," the peculiar fellow said wearily. "I would never allow fights this hostile and uninhibited to take place on my campus. Who could think let alone sleep with that racket?"

"Mephisto, could you please restrain Rin?" Yukio asked frantically, impatient to save his brother and the school from his brother's own dangerous power.

The taller man glanced down at him. "Would you believe that I wouldn't have done anything otherwise? As I said before, who could think with that racket, and on my school campus, of all places? No, I must step in, in this case. I will take care of this."

And he promptly strode onto the scene, tensing as he readied himself to spring into the action, but before he did this, he gave a wise word of warning to the young Exorcist. "You stay there, Okumura-kun, until I say it is safe to move."

Then the tall man jumped—high. He seemed to be a rocket or missile, and he was headed straight for Rin.

The blue half-demon paid him no mind as he stood suspended in air, preparing to make yet another blow to the mangled green demon. Mephisto took full advantage of this, smirking wildly as he quickly gripped Rin in a head-lock, his enormous strength spotlighted as the teen struggled in his vice-like arms.

"Yukio!" commanded the purple-clad Exorcist. "Find the _Koumaken._ And I suggest you be snappy about it. As strong as I am, I don't believe I'll be able to hold Rin-kun much longer."

"Right!" Yukio had already lunged from the sidelines and proceeded to sprint to his dorm, somehow sensing that Mephisto would need his help.

The strangely dressed demon stared after his underling, grinning like the Mad Hatter at the joy of being in action after such a long while.

"Rin, did you know that interesting things serve to be my entertainment?" Mephisto heartily laughed as the struggling beast snarled in his arms.

* * *

Yukio immediately rushed to the bedroom, taking no time at all to glance around at the damage done to the building. Once inside the room, he quickly found the sword in open sight, lying comfortably on Rin's bed. He snatched it up and hurriedly spun to rush back to his brother and Mephisto.

"_Rin…Rin…"_

Yukio froze. He recognized that voice, albeit it was muffled and a fair distance off.

"Shiemi!" he cried, searching for her. Where was she? Was she alright? What had Rin done to her?

He shook his head when he heard the quiet cries resonating from the bathroom, launching himself down the hall to it. He immediately noticed the missing door before he saw her and almost retched at her gruesome condition.

Anger flared up in him at the sight, but he managed to barely suppress it as he used his doctor-like ease to tend to her.

"Shiemi. Shiemi, what happened?" Yukio pulled her upright and gently embraced her. She didn't seem to take notice of the contact.

"Rin…Rin…Rin…" she repeated. She seemed to be in shock, and so the boy did what he could do to comfort her in the short time that was left—wrapped her in a discarded towel and carried her to his room to rest in his bed.

He left, swallowing his disgust at the event. Yukio sent for Doctors, telling them the location of the incident and asking them to tend to Shiemi in his room. Once he had done that and made sure that Shiemi would be safe, he shut his cell phone and left.

He wondered then if that was the reason for Rin's sudden burst of rage. Had Amaimon done this? Or was it Rin? The teen shook his head. There was no way Rin could've done something so horrible. But it made perfect sense if (though he abhorred the thought) the demon prince had attacked Shiemi and Rin had found Amaimon that way with her and Rin had gone berserk.

Yukio snarled something unintelligible that might've been profanities. He launched himself with all his might to the battle, instantly forgiving Rin for his recklessness, for the younger teen knew that had he been in Rin's place, he would have done no different.

* * *

_Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist-Kazue Kato_

Salutations to the one or so person who reads this. I'm trying to get this story up and edited, and then leave it, and then probably gonna edit House of Soul Eaters since people seem to like that so much. But I can't really bring myself to update it without editing the previous chapters. I'm one of those writers who cringe when they think of their first story that they show to other people...House of Soul Eaters is that story for me...

This chapter was edited fast as FUCK.

I thank you all for reviewing and following and favoriting and what not, it really does make me want to make it up to those who actually read my shit, so thanks! Love all of you darlings!

The song inspiration for this chapter/part was another Bullet for My Valentine song called "Hearts Burst Into Fire."

Yep yep. (There is no third yep, only simply two. If you say a third one, you're dead to me.)


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: Ultranumb

Indeed, when the bespectacled boy at last stepped upon the long-ended fight, the younger Okumura twin had made it in the nick of time, watching as Rin writhed evermore in Mephisto's weakening arms. He could see the sweat dripping down the higher Exorcist's face in fat rivulets. Nonetheless, the man seemed to be in good spirits judging by his enormous grin.

"Ah, there you are, Okumura-kun. I was beginning to wonder whether you spontaneously died on your way there." He guffawed at his own joke. "Well then," he continued on, "throw me that sword."

Rin seemed to thrash harder in Mephisto's grip than before at the sight of Yukio, snarling all the while.

"Rin…" Yukio's expression held a melancholy sympathy for his brother.

"Hurry up," the other Exorcist gestured, impatient. Rin was almost out of his grip now.

"Here." He threw the sword as high and hard and accurately as he could to Mephisto.

Yukio observed the strange headmaster grin in glee and catch it with one hand while he quickly changed his grip on Rin to hold him with just one arm. He then slid the sword slightly out of its matching blue scabbard.

At this, the older Okumura twin roared at the stronger blaze of fire over-stimulating his systems, twisting fiercely.

Mephisto pushed the blade back in place snugly in its scabbard; this seemed to do the trick as the azure energy was extinguished and the teen slumped in the higher Exorcist's arms, exhausted, but awake.

Mephisto landed then, allowing Rin to pull out of his arms and stand, back bent, numb.

The violet-haired Exorcist strutted the distance across from Rin then to crouch down beside Amaimon, muttering things that sounded slightly as if he were scolding the demon prince. He roughly maneuvered the Earth King over his shoulder and began to walk back to his tower where he resided.

Rin's gaze followed them, his eyes predator-like as he twisted to launch himself at the battered prince. Of course, Yukio restrained him, feeling his brother's taut muscles shake as he weakly fought to be released.

Mephisto glanced back at the two brothers and winked as he spoke. "I'll deal with this naughty one here. I expect you two to tend to the damage. We must keep this ordeal a secret."

And then he was gone.

Rin spat at the spot Mephisto had roughly vanished from and struggled a little harder at the sudden change of events, not at all satisfied with this outcome that promised the Earth King another day to see. Yukio felt the same and so did not blame his brother at all for screaming at him. In fact, had the younger twin not been the logical thinker he was, he would've done the same.

"Yukio! YUKIO! Let me GO! LET ME GOOO! He's horrible! He hurt her! He hurt her! He doesn't _deserve_ to live, Yukio! Yukio, I said _**LET ME GO**_!"

"Nii-san, why were you so stubborn to try to kill Amaimon?" Yukio asked, trying to rationalize with his twin, who still struggled in his brother's grip.

"Shiemi," he said, and then jerked violently at seemingly realizing something, spinning around and attempting to break free of his bonds.

"What's wrong? What about Shiemi? Now where are you going?" Yukio drilled, worry pitting his gut at the mention of Shiemi's name. Just what exactly had his brother seen? Would he go insane over the sight of her, maybe again?

"Shiemi," Rin repeated. "Shiemi's hurt. LET ME GO! I HAVE TO FIND SHIEMI AND HELP HER LEMMEGOOOOOO!"

Rin roared and his body ignited in the blue flames once more, only to have Yukio quickly suppress them again, silently thanking Mephisto for allowing him to keep the sword.

"STOP IT, YUKIO! LET ME GO! SHIEMI! SHIEMIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Nii-san, calm down. I called for Doctors. They are headed to her location as we speak. Calm down and get a hold of yourself," the younger brother said, sharing his brother's uneasiness. He felt guilty that he hadn't been there to protect the female Exwire. He hadn't been able to stay long either so as to further console her, the poor thing. She was hurt badly, and Yukio felt sick because of it. He shared his brother's turmoil, but knew it was best to hide that pain.

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" Rin thrashed in his brother's arms.

"No! CALM DOWN, RIN, OR YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP SHIEMI AT ALL! Now tell me what happened!"

This seemed to work. Rin's face fell as he realized his brother spoke the truth and he remembered the terms of his agreement with the Vatican. "I don't really know," Rin struggled to say.

"What do you mean? You were there, weren't you? What happened? Weren't you watching her?" he demanded, suddenly furious with his brother for being so negligent and thoughtless. If it had been him there and not Rin…maybe…maybe Shiemi would've been safe—

"I need to go there. I need to see her, Yukio. Please," the upset teen pleaded.

"I don't—" the Exorcist sighed at his brother's expression, the fury simmering down. "Fine. But if you go ballistic, it's all over. It's not good for you at all, but I suppose. I need to see this too because it's my job as a Doctor and a friend, but I need you to tell me what happened."

The older twin visibly deflated at this. "I don't know if I can."

Yukio sighed. "Just tell me what you can."

Rin hesitated, but at last gave in, hanging his head. He then began to explain on their way there. "We'd been training and it started to rain, so we decided to go inside after we realized we didn't have our keys to get Shiemi back home…"

* * *

_Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist-Kazue Kato_

I apologize for the shortness of this update, but I'm trying to get it all done and over with so you guys don't have to sit and wait anymore. Plus, I got homework and needed to freshen up my writing crap. I am doing my best to make these cuts readable and reasonable to follow along so it's more like "Hey, this story wasn't so bad," rather than "OMG I CAN'T FUCKING READ THIS FIC, D: (INSERT RAGE FACE HERE)." 'Kay? You good?

Good. I didn't give a shit anyways.

But I did. And I didn't. It's hard to try and track how my mind works.

The song inspiration for this part was "Ultranumb" by Blue Stahli. There's an AMV for Ao no Exorcist and that song and I really like it. So yeah. Look it up, watch it, smoke it, hell do what you want with it, it's a FREE COUNTRY I GUESS.

But yeah, there's some key words from that song that I stuck in here because I LIKED THE RING OF THEM, OKAY?

God, I'm such a prick sometimes. Oh well.

What you still doing here?

Why don't you make like a tree and GTFO?


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7: Hallelujah

"_We'd been training and it started to rain, so we decided to go inside after we realized we didn't have our keys to get Shiemi back home…"_

Rin proceeded to tell the event from that point on, recalling as many details as he could, which was hard because everything seemed to be clouded in a dark haze of grief and barely recountable, but he managed as best as he could, though he had to pause many times to gather his thoughts and push back the negative emotions that came with each turn in events.

Rin couldn't remember at what point in the story Yukio had completely stopped him in order to punch Rin in the stomach and slap his face, telling him he was an idiot. No, Rin couldn't remember whether it was when he'd told Shiemi about Izumo, or when he'd abandoned her, or when he discovered Amaimon and Shiemi in the bathroom, when he'd transformed…No, none of these points did he know. He didn't know anything anymore at that point. He didn't care what happened to him then, so long as God or whatever other deity, if there was one, that seemed to stand watch over his chaotic life, would make Shiemi be okay. No, Rin didn't really know anything, didn't care, didn't resist.

He just knew he was an idiot.

When they'd finally reached Shiemi, a group of Doctors were tending to her gently, and she looked much worse than Rin remembered with her sickly pallor and ugly bruises. Dried blood now matted her hair and clotted around areas meant to be private on her body. Her eyes were sunken in and swollen bags dragged at the underneath of them. Grime seemed to have smeared itself along with the blood across her skin, giving her a filthy look. Over all, the poor little female Exwire had a battered appearance.

Yukio gazed at her rugged looks with what appeared to be indifference, but his twin knew that on the inside he was forlorn. Rin turned his gaze away in shame, disgusted with Amaimon and his own self for not being able to protect the girl he loved.

_I should've been there, dammit!_ Rin cursed himself, clenching his teeth and attempting to shut out the pain by closing his eyes tightly. "I should've been there! I should've protected her, kept her close, watched her. I should have prevented this from happening in the first place! I'm—"

_Slap! _

The sting of Yukio's hand wanted to make Rin wince. But he kept his head hanging there to the side to take in all of the pain from the blow. All was silent save for a white noise pounding in Rin's ears as he quietly watched a panting Yukio drop his hand back down to his side and stand up straight to meet his brother's gaze. Rin straightened up as well and silently told his brother "thank you" with his eyes.

Yukio took a step forward, reaching a hand toward him. Rin closed his eyes, readying himself for the impact of another slap.

But instead, he found to his relief and masochistic dismay that the young Exorcist had merely rested his hand on Rin's head, ruffling his hair softly, comforting Rin like Yukio was the older brother.

"_We'll get through this," _he quietly breathed. He pulled away, a grimly determined, though exhausted, expression set on his face.

Rin knew his brother was not one for physical affection or contact, even in the most emotional of situations. So he knew that his younger brother was feeling the effects of the event. However, it was likely that Yukio partly comforted Rin for Rin's benefit, and the half-demon again silently thanked him for that.

Nonetheless, there was a tension between the brothers that was palpable in the air when Yukio nodded to him and stalked off with the rest of the Doctors as they towed away Shiemi's unconscious body. Rin watched Yukio close the door behind him with a click, leaving his older brother to himself in their dark room.

* * *

_Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist-Kazue Kato_

This part is like an intermission, or something like that I guess. Hell if I know. But it's pretty short. But you probably already figured that out. This part was edited, too, to act like some sort of buffer for the intense emotions/hormones raging in the next part...I guess.

I wanted to draw on the theme of "grief," "regret," and "remorse," so my song choice this time was "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright (from Shrek). The song makes me think of Rin reminiscing about Shiemi and how her silly qualities grow on him and cause him to fall in love with her and then losing her. The song itself is kind of melancholy so I thought it fit the theme. Close seconds were "Hero" by Nickelback, "Hide" by Red, "Inside the Fire" by Disturbed, "It's Not Over" by Chris Daughtry, "Kryptonite" by Three Doors Down, "Let It Burn" by Red, "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, "Losing You" by Dead by April, "Rain" by Breaking Benjamin, "Reverse This Curse" by Escape the Fate, "Whatever It Takes" by Lifehouse, and etc. These are just suggestions for what to listen to when you read this. Or not.

More to come...


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8: Still Around

It had been three days, and Rin still had not moved from his curled position on his bed.

Occasionally, Yukio would check on him to make sure he was still there, still breathing, still alive. He would give his brother status reports on Shiemi, though these weren't exactly comforting either. In fact, Shiemi was much the same as Rin—curled in a small ball on her bed, wasting away. Not eating, not drinking, not sleeping, not moving—nothing.

The worry Yukio felt ate at him. What they were doing wasn't healthy. They needed food, exercise, sunshine, water at the very least for goddamn's sake.

But mostly, Yukio kept his distance. He knew Rin just needed space. But dammit if that boy didn't make him worry.

And the more he thought about it, the more resolved he became to find a way to solve this mess. He just needed to somehow convince Rin to go see Shiemi and _talk _to her. Yukio would take care of convincing Shiemi, but who would then motivate Rin?

But then of course, he knew the answer to that.

* * *

Later that day, under the pretense of going out for a walk, Yukio slipped out to find the very person to beat some sense into Rin.

* * *

"Rin, I'm going out for a walk," his brother's voice said.

Rin heard him move briskly across the room to retrieve his coat and make his way back and out the door, closing it softly behind him. He listened to the echoes of Yukio leaving the empty dormitory. Walking down the stairs, shutting doors, and finally silence.

_Whatever, _he thought to himself. _That's bullshit, and you know it._

Because although it wasn't said out loud, they knew that really Yukio just couldn't stand the sight of him.

He turned over to stare up at the underneath of the bunk above him, his eyes not seeing anymore. And he couldn't bring himself to care.

Rin mulled over his brother's reports of Shiemi. She wasn't doing well. Not well at all. When she wasn't curled up on herself under the covers, she was constantly bathing herself, often scrubbing her skin raw. When she wasn't doing either of these, she was scratching and rubbing herself roughly, and her mother reported that she often bled because of this. Her mother would do her best to patch her up, but it was to no avail because Shiemi would rip off the bandages.

An especially bad incident had come to his attention when Yukio reported that Shiemi had fallen asleep at one point and had woken up screaming. It had taken him and her mother two hours to restrain and calm her down. She had kept saying something about how _he _was there. How Amaimon'sface kept staring down at her and laughing and smirking and telling her abominable _things. _How she could still _feel _his hands on her, touching her. How she couldn't get rid of his touch, no matter what she did.

And he had had to get up to find the bathroom and retch into the toilet then. That had been the last time he had moved from his bed.

Rin's heart hurt. It hurt, and he regretted ever being associated with innocent Shiemi. He wanted so much to erase it all, his meeting her, his memories of her. Her of him.

But most of all, Rin wanted to kill Amaimon. He wanted to be stronger so that he would've been able to protect her from the Earth King. He wanted to erase Shiemi's encounters with him and take it all back. He would gladly bleed, let his friggin' blood _pour_ if it would drive away those experiences.

Rin clutched at his heart, balling the cloth of his shirt there into his fist, feel his corded muscles move up and down with his breathing, his heartbeat…

He wanted to be rid of those things now. He wished he were dead, but he knew Shiemi was feeling worse than this. She was _really _hurt. Not him. What Rin felt was nothing compared to her pain. And he knew that these thoughts weren't helping her or anybody for that matter, and that made it all the more despairing.

_She was _raped, he thought. He didn't think Amaimon had—had—_penetrated _her, but it still counted as assault, especially since it had obviously scarred her psychologically. Shiemi…

He curled into himself, pain rocking through him. Die, just die, he told himself. Her last words echoed through him and his hand knotted in his hair at them.

_Leave me alone. I hate you. Leave me alone._

Rin was gasping for air now, and he knew he was hyperventilating, but he didn't care. It hurt. So much pain…

Tears streamed down his face, the first of any sort of emotion he'd displayed over the past three days. And it felt good to let it out.

However, the tears were swift and made him feel like he was stuck in the rain again, just like Father Fujimoto's…

His mind stopped working then just as the door to his shared bedroom swung open.

Rin didn't acknowledge the person's presence. He couldn't care anymore.

Rin heard heavy footsteps march across the room in rapid succession toward him, but he stayed silent, reckoning that if he didn't say anything, they'd go away.

With a _yoink! _he was flung from the bed and thrown head-first into the adjacent wall. Rin watched, shocked, as a blur gripped the collar of his shirt to peel him off the ground.

Rin blinked up at the face swimming in his blurred vision.

"What's the matter with you?!" a familiar voice shouted in his face.

His squinted eyes widened as the face's features suddenly cleared into smooth lines.

"Y-You?" he asked breathlessly.

* * *

_Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist-Kazue Kato_

Hey there. Been a while hasn't it?

It's RANT TIME! :D YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAY!

I like "but"s.

Yep.

The song I chose for the title is called "Still Around" by 3OH!3.

Yep.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9: Little Talks

The half-demon was only half-surprised to find violet-eyed Shura glaring fiercely at him, more furiously than he had ever seen her before.

"What's the matter with you?!" she growled menacingly.

Rin flinched.

She snorted, disgusted with his reaction.

"Hmph, I outta kill you for being so insolent and naïve!" The strawberry-blonde snapped. "You stupid, stupid boy…"

"Shura, that's enough. I called you over here to help Rin, not kill him." Yukio stood in the doorway, looking on with a disapproving expression.

"Shut up! I'll do what I want with him!" she yelled.

"Shura…"

She continued to glare at Rin, who was avoiding her gaze guiltily. The busty Exorcist's eyes narrowed dangerously, growling as she pushed her face closer to his.

"Look at me…" she whispered. A little louder—"Look at me, Rin."

Rin stubbornly kept his eyes glued to the corner of his room, his face set. He refused to budge.

"LOOK AT ME, DAMMIT!" She slammed him into the wall once, earning a cringe from the pained teen. He squinted at her through his aching limbs, forcing himself to match her stare with his darker blue eyes.

Frustration at his vulnerable position suddenly gnawed at Rin. He was pinned beneath his "tutor," totally at her mercy. And he couldn't do anything about it—he was weak, too weak for any _effective _sort of combat that could save Shiemi or even himself for that matter. What would he do if any of his other friends were hurt or in trouble? Would he be as useless as Shura made him out to be, like right now? He felt himself grow angry at her. Why was he so weak? Why hadn't she trained him more?

His blue eyes narrowed at her, zeroing in on her furious expression. Why was she so pissed off? She had no right! _She's _not the one who hurt Shiemi's feelings. _She's _not the one who abandoned her. _She's _not the one who allowed Shiemi to get raped by Amaimon, and left her unprotected. _She's _not the one who almost lost control and who almost got imprisoned by the Vatican.

_Look at me, dammit! _Her words echoed in his head.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he roared.

Blue flames erupted in a column around him, blazing like an unholy torch.

Shura sprang back, unsurprised by his sudden behavior and even more sudden ignition. She had miscalculated the timing of her jump, however, burning the hand clenched at Rin's collar. She held her lightly seared appendage with her unharmed one and stared accusingly at him.

Rin had regretted hurting her, but he hadn't been sorry for making her let him go. He just wasn't in the mood to be lectured at that moment, couldn't she see that?

_Shura obviously thinks so_, he thought, gnashing his teeth. _She's—_

The thought broke off as he came to fully observe the sadness in her violet eyes. It was as if she pitied him. Her expression crumpled and contorted, like she herself was suffering.

Rin couldn't take it anymore—the walls around him broke, his protective shield from his emotions shattered, and a tsunami of agony, hurt, anger, and despair overwhelmed him. He screamed.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

There was a strange silence after the exclamation, and the words hung motionless in the air, echoing inside violently against Rin's skull as he came to fully process that last sentence.

His expression fell at the realization that he had just used Shiemi's last words. All of his anger, his bitterness left him. The inferno engulfing his body flickered and began to die down, sapping him of his energy. His flames dispersed and left Rin exhausted.

He lifted his head to gaze at Shura, tired eyes pleading with her to let it drop, to let him be. He felt like a desperate, caged animal, trapped for too long inside its own prison, and he _wanted out._ "Please…please. Please just let me…"

Rin paused, his thought unfinished.

He didn't know what he wanted.

_Just let me what?_

Yukio made a move to restrain Rin as Shura collapsed to her knees, and Rin began to tremble, but she waved him off. He hesitantly nodded, but nonetheless watched Rin like a hawk.

She continued to glare at the distressed teen, but her eyes still held that sympathy for her student.

"Just let you what?" She echoed his thoughts, her voice rough. Rin shook his head. "You don't know, do you? Do you expect me to just let you stay in here until you die and rot? _I don't think so._"

"You don't understand—" he interjected.

"Oh, I understand alright. I _understand _you want nothing to do with anything or anyone anymore, am I right? Huh? AM I RIGHT?"

He flinched.

"Of course I'm right. You're too afraid you'll hurt someone again, be unable to protect 'em. But if that's how you feel, then you _should _just die. Just die, Rin!"

Yukio's brow creased at the harsh words, his eyes flicking back and forth between Shura and his twin, lingering on Rin. The younger brother felt Rin's pain. It was cruel what Shura was doing, but these were things Rin needed to hear, and so Yukio restrained himself from interfering.

Shura pushed on. "Don't you think we all make mistakes? That we all have regrets, Rin? Don't you know how I felt when I heard the old man died? He was your dad, and I left you and your brother orphans. He was my master. _He had saved my life for God's sake!_ Don't you think I don't know! It's painful. It hurts. So what? There are others. Other people to protect now." She'd been shouting breathlessly at him, and now she had to pause quickly to take a much needed breath. After the slight interruption, she pressed on. "Don't you realize, Rin? Don't you know that we'd miss you? How that'd affect us if you suddenly left? Huh? And what about Shiemi? Hmm?"

"Stop," Rin gasped. His heart clenched at the mention of Shiemi's name and desperately wanted it to all _stop. Just stop!_

He hadn't realized he'd spoke his last thoughts out loud until Shura spoke.

"No, I won't. Look at me, Rin. If you ever want to heal, if you ever want the pain to go way, then _look at me._"

This seemed to work, as he looked at her, his expression one of surrender.

She shook her head. "Rin, do you remember what happened? Do you remember how exactly you discovered Shiemi in the bathroom? How you knew she was there? How you knew she needed you?"

Rin shook his head, his mind muddied. He had a splitting headache, and he was feeling nauseous now. He couldn't process any thoughts he had now, not even if he tried.

_Please stop._

"Rin." Yukio spoke now, taking a step forward into the room. "Rin, I know you remember. You told me. You told me how you knew she needed your help."

Rin shook his head again, faster this time, as tears began to race down his face, frantic. He bore his clenched teeth in an effort to suppress his sobs. He shoved his fingers in his raven hair and pulled at the locks tangled in them.

"_She was crying…and sobbing…and screaming…_" he managed to say, somewhat recalling the memory.

"What was she crying?"

"She…" Rin thought back to it and mentally cringed at the images that appeared, but he thought back before, to when he'd sat in his bedroom moping, and how he had quickly burst into flames, worried for his fragile friend. Her cries came back to him then, and he froze in reality, his tears the only things that seemed to move.

Because Shiemi had cried _his name._

"Oh my God…" he whispered, falling to his knees, now level with Shura.

"_What did she say?_"

"She said…she said…my _name_," he choked, hardly able to contain himself.

Shura nodded. "That's right. She was calling for you, Rin. She wanted your help. She forgave you. She forgave you before it even happened. She cares about you still, Rin. You have to help her now. Again. Before it's too late. She's hurt and she needs someone.

"Her mother sent a message to us. She said Shiemi's been unresponsive lately. She won't eat or sleep. She won't even garden anymore. She needs you, Rin. She needs you_ now_."

Rin nodded, numb. He paid Shura no mind as she stood up and left, deeming her work done and patting him on the shoulder consolingly as she passed him on her way out the door. Yukio threw him a relieved look and left him to his own devices as well before shutting the door and asking to him to come out soon for supper.

He consented to this and stood up to stare out the window at the suddenly illuminated campus. He hadn't looked outside for what seemed like the longest time, and now he was aching for the daylight. The sun was setting slowly, but there was a radiant rainbow arching gracefully with the hopeful smiling rays of the fading light.

He took it as a sign.

"_Rin…" _

He imagined the words like cool water across his skin on a dry, hot summer day, full of relief and content.

"Shiemi…" he whispered, tasting her name on his tongue and smiling.

He knew he'd get her back.

* * *

_Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist-Kazue Kato_

Hey, I'm sorry it took so long to finish this one. It was really hard to find motivation for it, but I managed to do what I could with my limited skills in editing and writing in of itself. But thank you to those who patiently waited and even reviewed my story. Trust me, those things are what kept me going. And I love each and every one of them. But I'm going to have to put the pen down, as they say, and end it here. After all, this is where the original one-shot ended. I had explained then that I was a fan of both the tragic ending and the happy ending, and couldn't decide which I wanted for this story, so I left it open-ended, so you, the reader, could decide what you wanted it to finish like. I know it sounds lame, but that's how it is. I don't want to write half-assed chapters for you guys because that would suck for the both of us. So, please, accept it as it is and again, thank you for suffering through this with me. Thanks to those who followed or favorited this, or even went as far as to check out my profile or even looked at my other stories. You all inspire me.

I didn't really edit this all that well. But I'm done. So yeah.

The song I decided to go with here is "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men. Don't hate on all of the pop songs you hipsters.

By the way. The person who said I have great taste in music:

I

LOVE

YOU.

In a nonsexual way. Yeah. That's just how I role.

Okay. NOW I AM DONE.


End file.
